Nalu Love Fest 2014
by snogfairy
Summary: One fic for each day of the Nalu Love Fest on tumblr! The Love Fest explores the more mature side of this couple, if you know what I mean. ;) It goes from 18th - 26th of October. ***Mature content!***
1. Bonus Day: Fantasy -A Name Like A Prayer

_You might notice that Natsu's dialogue in this one consists to 80% of the same word haha._

_And so it begins! You will get so much porn from me and I will be so embarassed omg._

* * *

><p>"Natsu? Are you still here? I forgot my wallet. Natsu?"<p>

Lucy had stepped into the kitchen and now dropped her bag on the table. He had been here when she had left 10 minutes ago, and she doubted he would pass on the chance of getting some of her food. Ever since they had started dating, he ate dinner with her pretty much every day anyway. Not like it had been much different before. She smiled.

But everything was quiet. Or was it? She thought she had heard some noises from the bedroom. Perking her ears, she held her breath and listened. There definitely were sounds coming from her room, but she couldn't quite classify them. But then, someone spoke.

"Lucy…"

Natsu? Why was he saying her name when she most definitely wasn't in the room with him? Had he fallen asleep again?

She sighed, and made her way to the door. It was only half-open, but now that she was closer, the sounds became more clear, and she froze. They were rhythmical and slapping, and she could hear him draw in ragged breaths.

Was he…? Oh dear. Her whole face turned red.

What was she supposed to do now? The right answer would probably have been to grab her wallet, quietly leave again and pretend she never had seen or heard anything. But curiosity got the better of her.

She had never seen a boy… do that to himself. They had had sex a few times by now, and she had even taken care of him in the same way once, but still… She wanted to see it.

Her heart was beating loudly as she peeked around the door.

He sat at the side of her bed. His right hand was pumping frantically between his legs, working on his massive erection. In his left he was clutching some tissues as if his life depended on it.

The best part was his face though. He kept his eyes closed, and sweaty strands of hair were clinging to his forehead , covering his furrowed brows. His cheeks were all flushed, his mouth hanging open as he panted. From time to time some almost guttural, grunting sounds tumbled from bis lips. She couldn't help but stare, and the throbbing that started between her own legs made her swallow.

"Hnggh… Lucy!"

She jumped, squealing in surprise. How had he noticed her?

_Oh no._ He hadn't. At least not until now. Had he been fantasizing about her? She blushed even more.

The sounds had stopped. She mentally slapped herself. Now she had to admit to being a dirty pervert.

"Lucy…?"

Embarassed, she pushed the door open, not daring to look him in the eye. Oh dear. He was still sitting in exactly the same way he had been seconds ago. Well, why bother to hide now?

"I'm sorry!" she yelped. "I didn't- I mean, I didn't want to…"

"Lucy."

His voice was still breathy and aroused, and now she finally looked him in the eyes. He didn't say anything, and so they just stared at each other. She felt like she had been glued to the ground. Clumsily, she pointed in the general direction of the door.

"Should I just…?"

He still didn't say anything. But he didn't seem embarrassed either. In fact, she was pretty sure she had seen his hand twitching, itching to finish what he had started. Involuntarily, her eyes moved to his dick. He was still hard.

In a moment of insane courage, she walked towards him until she stood almost in front of him, and then dropped to her knees. While he did seem surprised, it was not in a bad way. He blinked at her. She must have ripped him right out of the best part, she realized, because he seemed all drowsy, sense and reason still somewhat drowned out by lust.

She took a deep breath. From where she took the courage to say what she did next, she did not know.

"C-can I watch?"

His eyes were intense as they fixed themselves on her. Slowly, he reached for his hard cock. As he started stroking himself again, a lazy smirk spread across his lips.

"This is even better than before." he mumbled. "Don't need to imagine."

His eyes travelled down to her breasts. She swallowed as she watched his movements; mesmerized. He gripped tighter, and his breathing became irregular again.

"This room's the best." His eyes moved back up and met hers. "Your smell is all over." Was he beginning to explain himself to her _now_? Seriously, she couldn't figure him out sometimes.

Her cheeks had not returned to their normal colour ever since she had peeked through the bedroom door. Right now they were a deep pink.

His eyes fluttered closed from time to time as he satisfied himself shamelessly, content sounds tumbling from his lips. There was no need to hurry anymore, after all.

"Lucy." There it was again. Her name like a prayer.

"Y-yeah?"

"Mmh. So good."

Did he even remember she was here? His eyes were closed again. Well if he would not acknowledge her presence, she would make him.

Hesitantly, she reached forward and covered his hand with hers as it moved, joining him in his movements, which were getting faster by the second.

"Oh fuck."

She squeezed his hand, and he groaned, eyes snapping open. He moved down to his base, and finally he looked at her again.

"Up. Please. Lucy."

Damn, this turned her on. She removed her hand from his and did as he desired. She grabbed him firmly as she massaged his sensitive skin, and they both became entirely absorbed with their activity.

Lucy swiped a finger over his slit, and he cried out, his hips jerking involuntary. He stopped moving his own hand and just held on while she worked her magic on the upper part of his dick. She focused only on the tip now, and he began twitching in her hands.

"Lucy!"

Dear god she was such a bad girl. Eagerly, she leaned forward and clenched her fingers around him again and again, swiping her fingers over his glans to spread his precum all over, making him slick in her hands. He started thrusting into her hand frantically.

"Lucy, I'll - I'll - aaahhh!"

He shot upright as he came, his cum erupting from his cock forcefully. He was quick to cover it with the tissues, but a little had found its way onto Lucy's cheek. She wiped it off absentmindedly. Her eyes were trained on his hands, which were clutching at his dick desperately as his hips jerked up again and again. His hands grabbed firmly as he twitched a few last times, still moaning.

"Fuck, Lucy, that was - that - ah."

He looked at her in awe, and found desire burning in her eyes. With an unreadable expression, she eyed the limp penis in his hands. He understood.

"Give me a moment." he breathed, and she nodded, shuddering at the demanding heat inside of her.

It was such a lovely sight, how she sat there all turned on and desperate. Oh to hell with it - he didn't want to wait.

"Lucy. Sit on the bed."

For a moment, she blinked at him in confusion, but then her eyes grew wide, and she followed his demand.

Not much later she screamed out as his hot mouth slashed over her nether lips, and she tugged at his hair in sweet desperation. When she came, she arched her back into his touch and let her drained body fall backwards onto the matress.

Before she knew it, he was hovering over her, and when she looked down between their bodies she saw how new life had stirred inbetween his legs. She could still feel the aftershock of her own orgasm rock through her, but still, her inner walls clenched in anticipation, waves of lust consuming her body yet again.

"This is so much better than my fantasy."

He grinned at her, and then bent down to press his body flush against hers.

She didn't go grocery shopping that day.


	2. Day 2: Foreplay - But first, the pants

_This has drunk!nalu. I don't even have to say more, do I. What more do you need?_

_You need more? Ok. It's funny smut. The world needs more funny smut. **Also there's art by Leanne aka nalutbh (on tumblr)! **_

_[The exclamation of 'sweet hot tamale!' is property ofnalutbh aswell :D]_

* * *

><p>"Natsu Dragneel. I want… to have sex with you! I want to have sex with you…right <em>now<em>." Lucy slurred as she swayed down the street, arm in arm with her favourite Dragon Slayer.

"I'm 'kay with that, but...you'll kill me t'morrow if we have sex..." He extended his hand to emphasize his next words. "...in the middle of the road."

"Maybe you're right."

And so they staggered on, unable to keep their hands off each other. After a seemingly endless struggle with the front door, they almost fell over the other as they finally managed to barge into the room.

"We can have sex now, Natsu!" Lucy giggled, all pink and yellow from their previous labour.

Instead of answering, he just pushed her against the wall, hungry lips meeting hers and prying them open. They both hummed happily as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she brought her hand up to tangle it in his hair - and almost brought Natsu down with her as she lost her balance.

He caught her though, and they both hopped along the wall awkwardly until they regained a steady position. They giggled madly, until tears were threatening to escape their eyes. But then Natsu sank to his knees, and Lucy's laughter slowly died on her lips.

He rested his head against her core, inhaling deeply as his arms snaked aroud her thighs. Her breathing became shallow immediately, her body responding to his touch. But when he pressed a kiss to her jeans, right beside the zipper, she barely felt it.

"Natsu. First... the pants."

Impatience dripped from her needy voice, and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah. Pants. 'S just... you smell so good already."

She shuddered, and the hand that still had been tangled in his hair gripped his head with more urgency, prodding him to unzip her pants _now_.

Which he did. It took some wriggling on her part and some swearing on his, but after the small struggle he managed to pull the last bit of fabric still clinging to her skin off her left leg.

The alcohol made her inhibition threshold practically nonexistent, so when she pulled him against her as she leaned back into the wall, she draped her right leg over his shoulder, allowing him better access to the heat between her legs.

He growled contently as he obeyed her wish, tongue darting out as his lips made contact with her wet core.

"Mmmmmmh."

His movements were sloppy, and as slow as his current state of mind. Oh but she loved it.

He hungrily lapped up her juices, like a starving man in an endless desert. More. Always more. His lips travelled along her folds, and then he let his tongue glide into her.

She was moaning loudly by now, and used her hand to push his whole face further against her.

"More!"

Natsu moaned, and the vibration almost drove her insane. His mouth moved back up until it found the hard little nub between her lower lips, and he started sucking on it.

Lucy cried out in pleasure.

His hand, which had been grabbing her right butt cheek firmly, moved forward inbetween her legs, and then she felt one of his fingers pushing into her while he continued sucking on her clit.

"Aahhh! Yesss, Natsu!"

She screamed her lust at the ceiling while he brought her closer and closer to the peak.

When she came, Lucy pulled at his hair in desperation, bending her upper body forward as the force of her orgasm hit her. She broke down over him, pushing her hips against his face again and again. He held her close.

When she regained her senses, she felt her knees wobble, and sure enough, they buckled beneath her. Natsu's lips parted from her with a smacking sound, and when she came to eye-level with him, she realized he was barely even aware of it. He stared off into the distance, lips still parted and all swollen from his efforts. His skin glistened where he had touched her.

He was positively high on her, and it turned her on to no end.

Finally, his eyes locked onto hers, and he licked his wet lips.

"Lucy..."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his lazily, tongue moving against tongue in a slow dance. Lucy could taste herself in his kiss, and desire coarsed through her yet again. She wanted to do to him what he had done to her.

Gently, she pushed him away.

"Natsu. Standdup."

A blush spread across his cheeks when he realized the implications of her words. She giggled and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. He was too cute when he was drunk. Little did she know the same thought crossed his mind simultaneously.

Eagerly, he got up, but got confused when he found her doing the same.

"Luucy, I thought..."

He pointed down at the bulge in his pants with a pout. She was still trying to calm her giggles, and this did nothing to help her. Placing both her hands on his bare chest, she pushed him backwards. He almost fell over her pants, but managed to stay upright by sheer excitement alone. When they reached one of the chairs standing around the living room table, she made him sit down.

With a devious smirk, she spread his legs as her knees carefully met the ground yet again.

Leaning forward, Lucy let her mouth travel along the fabric of his pants all the way to his erection. The fabric was thinner than the one of her jeans, and when she pressed a kiss against it, she felt him twitch slightly.

"Agh."

It was only payback for what he had done to her before, albeit not on purpose. She loved teasing him. And she loved how expressive he was. He always was loud and unashamed; unafraid to tell her exactly how much he loved it when she did what she did - be it with words or sounds or mimics.

Resisting an evil chuckle, she swiped her tongue along his length, ignoring the pants as best as she could.

But his patience was over. His hand moved to her forehead and pushed her back, making her look up into his large, needy eyes. He opened his mouth, and his voice was croaky.

"But first..."

"I know, I know. The pants."

She grinned at him, and he could do nothing but stare down at her intently, mesmerized by her entire being.

Not even when she started tugging at his pants did he avert his gaze. Unconsciously, he lifted his hips to facilitate her actions. She wasted no time and pulled his boxers right off with his pants, discarding the garments on the ground carelessly.

Eyes fixed on her prize, she moved closer, until she knew he could feel her breath fanning against his erection. Then she looked up.

He sat completely still, hands clenched and lips quivering as he awaited her touch. An evil grin spread across her face, and he swallowed.

She placed a feathery light kiss against his side, and could hear him suck in his breath. If this made him weak, her drunk mind cackled, then he would surely faint from what she would conjure up next.

He moaned when she swirled her tongue around his tip, and when she wrapped her lips around him, she felt his hand grab a fistful of her hair.

"Sweet hot tamale!"

Lucy had to try her best to not snort against him. Had he really just said that?

She sucked harder, and his cry turned into senseless groaning.

Now that was more like it.

She took in more of him, sliding him into her mouth as far as she could, and out again. A thread of saliva still connected her mouth with his hard cock as she looked up at him through thick lashes. He was already staring, face red from both arousal and drunkenness.

The look she gave him was so hot he almost burned up, and then he watched her close her eyes while she licked along his shaft, all the way from the base to the top.

He gritted his teeth, but she was just too much for him. The way her tongue moved against his sensitive skin skillfully even now, the way she kneeled in front of him, cheeks ablaze and brows furrowed in concentration...

When his hips jerked forward, she had to halt her movements. He had pushed deep into her throat, and it took her a moment to collect herself.

"Lucy, more! Please, I, ahnngh - _more_."

Oh she would give him more. With her right hand, she reached up and grabbed him firmly at his base, squeezing down.

"Mmh. Sweet- aahhh!"

Carefully, very carefully, she scraped her teeth along his cock, and then started sucking on it again, head bobbing up and down. Her hand kept sqeezing his lower part, and he threw back his head now, moaning unashamedly.

He bucked his hips, but she pushed him back, absorbed in working her magic. She wanted to hear him scream her name.

It didn't take much longer.

His breathing became louder and louder with every squeeze of her hand, and then she felt his whole body go rigid.

"Lucy!"

Eagerly, she swallowed everything he gave her, continuing the torture with her right hand until he came to a standstill.

She sat back and wiped some of his cum off her chin, looking up at him triumphantly through half-lidded eyes. He returned her stare, chest heaving and skin burning up.

"Damn. How're you so good at this. Holy moly, I mean, you got me all fired up!"

He was in complete bliss, and luckily she was too drunk to pay much attention to his incoherent stuttering and weird choice of words, or else she surely would have broken into another fit of giggles.

"So... to the bed now?"

He grinned down at her cheekily, and a smirk spread across her lips.

"But...can you..?"

She shot an insinuating look at his limp penis.

"Pah!" He stood upright in the blink of an eye. "Gimme five minutes! I'll..."

He faltered as the blood left his head, and he had to blink a few times to get the stars out of his vision. Then he grinned down at her and extended his arms.

"Let me carry you!"

Under normal circumstances, Lucy would have been able to determine that this probably was not a very good idea. But, as it was, those were not normal circumstances. They were both entirely wasted.

Excitement blazed in her eyes.

"Yeah!"

He sweeped her up immediately, still with ease even in his drunk state. He broke a vase, though. Her foot knocked it off the table as he spun her around, and it broke into two as it hit the ground.

"Waitttt, Natsu. Put me...down."

Disheartened, he did as he was told and then quickly crouched on the ground, begging her forgiveness. Her eyes grew wide in confusion, and she cocked her head. What was he doing? Wait, this was perfect.

She scurried around him, and then clung to his back, almost toppling him over.

"Give me a piggyback ride!"

"Woooah!" He jumped back up, carrying her like a backpack. "Awesome!"

The two painted a great picture as Natsu started dashing through the room: Both were naked from the hips down, but were still wearing their tops. Natsu's scarf fluttered behind him as he jogged into the bedroom, and Lucy spread her arms, exclaiming that she was Happy. And both were laughing like madmen.

He came to a sudden halt in front of her bed, where he turned around and let her fall onto the soft matress. She squealed in surprise as she bounced back up from the force of her descent.

He fell right on top of her, making her lose her breath for a moment. Then he snuggled his face inbetween her breasts.

"So soft..."

"So _warm_."

They both sighed contently. Neither moved.

"Lu...is it ok...if we just...cuddle?"

Lucy guffawed. And felt kind of proud. He must be really exhausted. Then again, so was she. And their inebriation was slowly but surely subsiding, dragging both of them down into sleepy depths. She was more than okay with his suggestion.

"Mmmh."

Seconds later, they were fast asleep.


	3. Day 3: Heat - United we burn

A thin branch whipped across Lucy's cheek as her feet carried her over the foliage covered ground, gushing thin scratches into her skin. She ignored the blood trickling out of the wound as she ran on, desperate to not lose sight of her partner.

"Natsu! Wait!"

They had been chasing the last of the criminals for almost half an hour now, penetrating deeper and deeper into the thick forest around them. The group had offered more resistance than they had expected, taking them by surprise. They had won though. They always won.

Lucy recalled how Natsu had grabbed her hand, drawing her close to him as he whispered in her ear. A Unison Raid. His suggestion alone had been enough to send shivers of anticipation through her body, and she had returned his grip, determination shining in her eyes. Oh and a Unison Raid they had performed.

Her chest hurt from sucking in too much air, but she would not stop running. Natsu and her were a team, and she would stay with him until the last bandit lay unconscious on the ground. Light caught her eyes, a thin ray of sunshine through the branches. A clearing was approaching, just in the direction where she had last seen him sprint; fire on his fists and, undoubtedly, a grin on his face.

When the sunlight hit her face, she had to slow down a little, shielding her eyes from the unwelcome change. Black dots danced through her vision. But if she came to a halt now, she surely would not be able to go on. Her body was too exhausted. And so she pushed through, dashing on across the clearing.

And then she screamed.

Someone had grabbed her arm forcefully, bringing her race to a sudden stop. Her heart jumped, and she whirled around, ready to punch her attacker's nose deep into his face.

But the all too familiar grin playing around the man's lips made her fist come to a halt in mid-air.

"Good one, Lucy."

"Sheesh, Natsu! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well, you were coming through like a steam train, I had to do _something_."

She hit him on the upper arm playfully.

"Shut up. By the way, what about that guy?"

The Dragon Slayer wrinkled his nose in contempt.

"He got away."

With an extensive stretch of his arms, he sank to the ground and yawned loudly.

"Man, that sure was fun."

While Lucy just stared at him incredulously, still gasping for breath and red-headed, he simply grinned up at her carelessly. She sank down beside him. There was not much else you could do if Natsu Dragneel was your partner.

With a deep breath, she allowed her body to finally calm down a little. Now that the chase was over, her mind had time to replay what had happened. Immediately, it went back to the Unison Raid they had performed. It had blown her away, really.

"Hey Lucy?"

Before she could delve deeper, her train of thought was interrupted by the pink haired boy beside her. She raised a questioning brow.

"You did a Unison Raid before, right? Did it feel… like that? I mean, I dunno, but..it felt…"

He started to stumble over his words, and the way he was acting so strangely bashful made her heart stutter. Because he was dead-on. It hadn't been anything like this when she had performed it with Juvia.

"No."

Natsu looked at her in surprise, and she returned his look steadily, preparing herself for her next words.

"It wasn't like that at all. This one… it felt… stronger." Now a light red crept onto her own cheeks. "But I don't mean in the sense of power, I mean – it – it was more intense, more – more _everything_. It was like I could feel your heartbeat as if it was my own. This doesn't make much sense, I know, but do you understand what I'm try-"

"I understand."

While talking, Lucy had suddenly found herself unable to look him straight in the eye, so she had focused her attention on that one particularly interesting blade of grass on the ground in front of her. Because of that, when she looked up now, she was surprised to find that he had moved closer. His expression sent shivers down her spine.

Natsu was kneeling in front of her, brows furrowed as if he was in deep thought, and apparently unaware that he was invading her private space. The tension spiking between them reminded her of the moment they had bonded their magical energy. It made her wonder if she could do it again.

Inadvertedly, she extended her right arm, only noticing what she was doing when her fingertips brushed against his cheek. His eyes grew wide, and he just sat there, waiting for an explanation, or anything that might give him a clue as to why she had done what she had done.

"Uh…" She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering. Um. If it would work again if I tried now, when it's not really a battle or a lifethreatening situation. You know. Exchange magic. Because I remember how it felt… and it felt… uh, good."

Without waiting for an answer to her nervous palaver, she concentrated on the magic in her fingertips, and carefully let it caress his skin, sinking deeper, increasing the strength with which it pushed forth. He shuddered against her, eyes trained on her face.

When she felt his body react, her own responded in the same way, and the sudden pleasure that spilled into her body through her fingers made her them pull back in surprise, as if she had burned herself. But she had felt it. Heat. Pleasure. Suddenly, she felt as if she had illegitimately invaded his very soul, so intense had she felt his own reaction to her touch. Her heart had started beating loudly.

"S-sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." she murmured under her breath, hand moving to her chest, right where she felt her heart slamming against its confinements.

But the look on his face was one of pure elation.

"Woah, that felt really good!"

Before she could react, or even protest, his own hand had found its way to her cheek, covering it fully as he pressed his palm flat against her skin.

With wide eyes, he repeated her own actions, and she inhaled deeply when she felt his magic flowing into her. His hand was hot. Her eyes fluttered as she concentrated on the intense warmth spreading over her face and down into her stomach; a feeling of love and safety sweeping over her. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch as her eyelids fell shut.

They did not just share their magic - they shared their feelings. It was true that a mage's magic was their life force, and in being so it was irrevocably connected to their emotions and memories, intricately woven into everything that made them who they were. Lucy's hands trembled.

When Natsu gently squeezed his hand against her cheek, she opened her eyes slowly. Her skin was blazing hot, and faintly she realized his hand must be burning. The flames that licked her skin did not harm her though. They looked at each other, not only seeing the love and confusion in each other's eyes, but also feeling it inside each other's hearts.

"N-natsu?"

Instead of answering, he leaned forward as if a magnetic pull was emanating from her whole body. It sure felt like it was. He wanted her closer. His hand slipped from her cheek and down to her neck while his eyes dropped to her trembling lips. Her own excitement was rushing through his veins, and he did not have to ask any questions out loud. With his knees, he inched forward until they touched hers, and when they did he released a shaky breath.

"Lucy… I feel weird."

"Me too."

Her eyes were pleading now, begging him to close what little distance remained between them, and he all too gladly fulfilled her wish. When their lips met, she brought her own hand back up to his face, and they let their magic spill over as their mouths moved against each other.

He kissed like he fought: impulsive and a little sloppy at times, but with indulgence and passion.

But he was nothing if not a fast learner, and soon his movements became more confident, more demanding. Her magic touched places in him he hadn't known existed, and it seemed to be the same for her, because he instinctively felt how she wanted to be touched: how she craved his mouth against hers.

When he gently scraped his canines across her lower lip, tugging demandingly, she gasped into his mouth. Hesitantly, she placed her hands onto his chest.

"Natsu, what- what are we doing?"

"Dunno." He murmured, his voice a breathy whisper. "But I don't wanna stop."

"Me neither."

And with that, their lips clashed again, and she felt heat envelop her entire body. When they broke apart and she reopened her eyes, she saw flames climbing into the sky around them. Her eyes grew wide, and she could do nothing but sit and gape, flabbergasted and amazed. Natsu pulled back and just stared, feeling arousal creep into every fiber of his being. Seeing his flames on her skin, _feeling _how they sizzled but brought no harm, made his mind scream at him; scream to touch her, to hold her close, to memorize every curve of her lips and every crevice of her body.

His magic was one with her, and he wanted to be one with her too.

The realization shot through him like a shooting star, but it also made him scared. What if she didn't want the same thing? He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her upwards until their bodies pressed together as their knees pushed into the soft ground. Their lips were only inches apart, and she eyed his hungrily, ready to indulge again. But Natsu did not close the distance. Her chest moved heavily against his own, and his fingers dug into the skin of her hips, trying to hold back his intense longing. He _needed _her.

"Lucy, I…"

"I know. Me, too."

Her whispered affirmation was all he had needed. All he had craved. Eventhough he had felt the desire burning through her veins, he had needed to know what was in her heart, needed to hear her say it out loud. This was not just lust. This was far more.

His arms snaked around her lower back, pulling her against him tightly. The flames burned steadily.

Natsu was grinning now, and she couldn't help but grin back. Exhilaration and joy flowed through her like a wild river, and she let herself be swept away all too gladly. His hot breath tickled her skin as he brushed his chipped lips along her throat, and when he kissed her neck, she hummed contently.

He sank back down onto his heels, and she squealed in surprise when he jerked her backwards with him. In order to not knock them both over, she had to steady her legs on either side of him, slipping onto his lap. He was hot, hotter even than her, eventhough they were both enveloped in his fire. His movements were rougher now, his lips more fervent as he slanted them over her hot skin, all the way to her collarbone.

And lower.

When he pushed his face into her soft breasts, heat of an entirely different kind flushed her face and pooled in her belly. This was exciting, this was new, and she loved every second of it. Although she wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. He probably wasn't all too sure himself.

He seemed rather content with his position though. But he didn't move much, and she became impatient. Grabbing his jaw with her fingers, she jerked his head up, and then proceeded to pull her top over her head. If she was going to do this, she was going to give it her all. Desire rushed through her veins, an almost primal urge: she wanted to feel his hot touch everywhere.

He wanted the same things. His eyes dropped low and grew wide at the sight of his two favourite assets, almost exposed and ready for the taking. He brought his hands up to squeeze them enthusiastically, feeling them through the fabric of her lacy bra. She giggled, albeit blushing like a madman. But then he remembered the way she had touched his cheek, and he accumulated his magic into his fingertips once again.

When he squeezed next, she didn't giggle. Her mouth dropped open as a surprised gasp fell from her lips.

"Ahh."

He repeated the motion and felt her nipples harden beneath his palms. They were not the only thing growing harder by the second.

Lucy's eyes grew wide when she felt his arousal press against her womanhood. It felt... big. Her insides reacted instinctively, and the heat that had been pooling in her belly turned into an aching need. She rolled her hips against his.

"Hnnngh."

His reaction was glorious, she decided. With a grin, she sat back, feeling incredibly confident all of a sudden. It might be true that they were both inexperienced, but at least she had read about a million books on the subject. She had the upper hand.

The wind rustled through the treetops.

The sun had slowly begun its descent, and now it bathed everything in a golden hue as it sank behind the forest. It lit up Lucy's skin and hair as she kneeled in front of him, a smile playing around her lips. The initial flames had died down; only from time to time would some start up on her skin, licking and flickering as if in silent competition with the sunlight. Oh gods she looked beautiful.

Eager hands moved forward and danced across his chest, gliding over his defined abs curiously before coming to a rest on his shoulders, where they pushed away his vest. Wonder shone in her eyes as it slipped down his muscular upper arms. To her exploring fingers, he felt like he was carved out of stone, but still was soft to her touch. Until now, he had let her proceed quietly, but the sensation of her sensual hands on his skin was enough to make him snap out of his state. With a quick shrug, his vest fell to the ground and he bent forward, hands searching for a way to unclasp that damned bra of hers.

After a fruitless struggle, she feared he might burn it off her if she didn't act quickly. So she grabbed behind her back and helped him in his efforts, and the piece of clothing fell onto the scantily vegetated ground. For a moment, all he could do was stare in bliss. Lucy had to resist rolling her eyes at him in amusement. He had always loved her breasts, hadn't he? Now they were all his.

And he was all too ready to claim them. While he had felt their softness before, had felt them spill over in his hands, he craved to feel more of them. He leaned forward and gently kissed one of her hard nipples, and was rewarded with another one of those delicious gasps he could not seem to get enough of. The heat between them spiked again.

"Mmh, Lucy." He hummed, and the vibration made her moan as he started sucking on her nipple. "I love your breasts."

This time she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed."

Stifling another moan at the movements of his tongue, her hands grabbed at his belt, fumbling until the clasp snapped open and his pants loosened around his hips. He pulled her close again, bending her backwards as he leaned over her, until he had lowered her to the ground. The he released her breast with a smacking sound and sat back up, eyeing the woman in front of him.

Big, rough and oh so hot hands started rubbing over her skin, massaging heat into her with every move of his fingers. He started on her stomach, then moved to her breasts, kneading steadily while he watched the reactions on her face. She arched her back into his touch, and he found it impossible to contain himself much longer. Although his pants were undone, he could feel his erection pressing against his boxers uncomfortably, and he wanted them gone. But more so, he wanted her clothes gone first. He wanted to see all of her.

Patience had never been one of his strengths. He pretty much ripped her skirt off, causing the blonde to squeak in surprise. He tugged at her panties with equal force, and when they did not move fast enough he decided to burn them right off. This time his fire worked its destructive energy. Her smell drove him insane.

Lucy lifted her hips, aching for his touch. She had only ever imagined how it would feel when her own hands sneaked to her nether lips in the dark of night, dreaming they were his fingers as they rubbed against her clit… Not that she would ever tell him. He stared in amazement, and spread her legs wide to catch a better glimpse in the receding light of day. It was almost dark now. Had she not been so desperate for him, she would have felt embarrassed. But as it was, her shame was long gone. After all, she had felt his love for her burn through her body only moments before. She had felt his emotions. And his own nervousness.

They would explore each other's bodies together. She smiled at him reassuringly, and a smirk spread across his face. He lowered his head, inhaling deeply as her dazzling scent flooded his nostrils. It became hard to think. Just when he was about to brush his lips against her throbbing core, her hand in his hair stopped him.

"Wait. Can you…do it again? Your magic. Share it with me."

Instead of an answer, he growled needily, grabbing onto her thighs firmly and sending shockwaves of his magic through her body. That alone made her arch her back again, and she moaned his name. It was too much. Her pleasure flowed through him yet again. He needed to know her taste _now_.

His head dove low, and when wetness enveloped his lips and welcomed his hot breath, he lost all sense and reason. Her scent had always made him weak, but this was something entirely different. He trembled against her, his tongue working its way along her folds. Her hand tugged at his hair now, and it spurred him on further. Somehow he knew exactly how to touch her, how she wanted his lips on that little nub and his finger inside her. She screamed out as he did what she desired. Her cry echoed through the rows of trees around them.

Soon, he could play her like an instrument. When she came against him for the first time, he hungrily lapped at the juices she gave him, desire driving him on and on. The second time, he had his left hand on her breast, pinching her nipple, and his fingers curled deep inside her. He came to love the way she clenched around him as she fell apart, and he would have gone on, but the way she cried his name, like a parched traveler in an endless hot desert, made him change his mind.

The sounds of their panting filled the little clearing; the only sound in the dead of night. He discarded his pants _somewhere_, the destination unknown to his dazed mind, and moved back over her as the stars twinkled in the night sky, silently watching over the two lovers beneath.

The rise and fall of her chest mesmerized him, and it matched his own. Her half-lidded eyes searched for his as her head rested against the cool ground, total bliss shining from them. She reached up and pulled at his scarf: The way it glided off his neck to reveal the perfectly built muscles of his neck made her bite her lip.

"Damn, Lucy, why didn't we do this earlier?"

Natsu grinned his trademark grin down at her, and she smiled back up, mischief creeping into her eyes.

"We must be idiots." Her smile spread into a grin rivaling his own, and he chuckled.

"That might be it. Still, you got me all fired up."

Fondness took hold of his features, and when he placed a warm hand on her lower stomach, she suddenly started giggling. He arched his brows in a silent question.

"Natsu. Pfft – you're really fired up."

She pointed at his head, and suddenly he felt the flames sizzling in his hair. He cackled, and let them spread all over his body, sending the girl beneath him into another fit of giggles.

"Told ya I was!"

Proudly, he laced the fingers of her right hand with his left, pushing them over her head to reveal her throat. She all too gladly let him. Anticipation was flowing from one into the other, and they made sure to let each other know just how long they had craved the other's touch. Neither of them was sure when it had started, when their feelings had turned from unconsciousness to some kind of hidden awareness. It had happened naturally, and Lucy found herself wondering if she had not always loved him, in a way.

He smirked against her, his lips brushing against the soft skin of her throat, tongue caressing the hot spot right beneath her chin.. The flames still danced on his body, and he didn't want them to go out anytime soon. When she brought a hand to his cheek, thumb rubbing circles into his skin and her other fingers scraping along his neck, he kissed her throat with a groan, and then started to suck and nip and tease until another moan fell from her lips and she draped a leg around his waist.

A blissful blush had spread across her cheeks, and she smiled dreamily as she closed her eyes. She was surprised at his gentleness, but did not doubt that he could be as rough and animalistic as a true dragon if she only gave the word. She could feel the restrained ferocity to his touch.

"Natsu." She almost growled. "Don't hold back."

The way he whimpered at her words made her shudder all over, and then, suddenly, his movements changed. His calloused fingers grasped at her hips and dug into her skin, and she could feel the sharp edges of his teeth as he sank them into her sensitive neck, sucking and biting until her soft skin turned a deep red. Now this was what she had been waiting for. This was her Natsu: Unrestrained and raw and _hungry_.

"Fuck, Lucy! I want you so badly."

"Then take me." she breathed, her body responding to his words as if they were his hot lips at her core again. His erection pressed hard against her inner thigh. He sat up between her legs, slightly lifting her hips off the ground to angle her hips against his.

The only thing she wanted in the world right now was to feel his length inside her, feel him filling her up and pounding her senseless. His hard cock throbbed against her dripping core, and he started whispering to her, senseless words that tumbled out of his mouth as he settled himself at her entrance.

Primal instincts had taken over both their minds, and when their eyes locked, all they saw and felt was their need for each other.

As he pressed his tip against her, she could feel the magic inside her responding, expanding and mingling with his until she felt like there was neither fire nor light, only _the sun_, the sun shining from her insides and burning her whole. Oh but it was such a sweet burn. She never wanted it to end, drowning in the feeling as he whispered her name.

And then he pushed into her, joining them together, and she cried out his name in delight. Faintly, very faintly, she noticed a slight burn, but it was nothing compared to the fire already burning inside her. Pleasure took her whole.

The sensation of feeling both their perspectives at once, the combined ecstasy, left no room for any other impressions. They both cried out as he moved further and further into her, incoherent sounds and groans tumbling from their lips until he had buried himself inside her fully. Stars exploded and danced in her vision.

When she came to her senses, she had her legs wrapped around his hips as he held her thighs in the air, trying to restrain himself as he waited for her to adjust to the sensation. She pushed her hips up against his eagerly, and her beloved grin reappeared on his lips.

"Hold tight, Lucy, 'cause you're not gonna forget this anytime soon. I promise."

She let her head drop back onto the ground, her whole body screaming at him to do it, to do it _now_, to fuck her until she couldn't even remember her own name.

Oh and he obliged.

He pulled back out and then slammed into her again with force, reaching a point inside her that made her quiver. Clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes, Natsu slightly bent his upper body forwards, so that it was still upright, albeit barely, his face turned towards the heavens as he growled with each new thrust of his hips.

Lucy clawed at the ground in desperation as he took her like she wanted him to, rough and hard and _Natsu_. She wrapped her legs around his torso, so his hands could leave her hips to find hers, and they locked their fingers, keeping them between their bodies as they steadied each other.

She ground against him, arching her back into every single one of his wild thrusts.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being pulled upwards. And then she clashed with his upper body, and his arms snaked around her hips, holding her close as he resumed his relentless thrusts. He moved even deeper into her now, the new angle intensifying the immense pleasure yet again.

Lucy threw her head back, gazing at the stars above her as her arms wrapped around his neck. They shone just for her.

She cried tears of joy as she bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries, nails scraping along his back until they drew blood.

"Harder!"

"Fuck, Lucy!"

He held her hips in place, pushing them down as he started to hammer into her with vigor, guttural sounds traveling up his throat. He felt the claw marks on his back with every movement of his shoulderblades, and he loved it. He loved _her_. And the way she felt, wrapped tightly around him. It was enough to drive him mad.

His pleasure was her pleasure, too, and when he started to send waves of his magic through her with each new, deep thrust, she retaliated and felt herself lose her grip on reality as she tumbled over a deep, deep edge.

She exploded into a million pieces around him, gripping his shoulders as her inner walls clenched again and again.

"Natsuuu!"

Oh, but he was not finished.

How was he still going? Sometimes she truly wondered if he was entirely human after all. He had slowed his thrusts, but kept a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her at a languid pace.

He was mumbling against her neck again, about how she felt so good and tight and _Lucy_.

Soon, her tired body responded again, and she moaned softly into his ear, teeth nibbling at his earlobe. Natsu carefully lowered her down again, intent on not breaking their contact. Lucy whimpered with lust when he pressed her knees to her chest, pushing her down on his hard length.

He joined in on her moaning as he leaned over her, needily capturing her lips with his. When her ankles wrapped behind his head, he knew she was ready. His hips started jerking forward again, ramming into her with quick, short thrusts this time.

He kissed away the tears on her cheeks, tasting the salt on the tip of his tongue.

Her love had become a part of him, and he realized he loved this woman more than life itself. She cried out beneath him as his feelings spilled over into her body, turning into heat that cursed through her veins.

She never wanted to stop burning for him.

"Ah - ahh- Natsu - _aaah _- _please _- ohgod - _ohGOD_!"

This time, he broke. As she convulsed around him yet again, he let go and joined her, pushing deeply into her a few last times until he had emptied himself completely.

Their juices mixed as they dripped down their thighs, and they cried out each other's names, kissing every inch of skin their hungry mouths could reach.

Their bodies were spent, shivering as they lay still, holding each other tightly while they came down from their high. The magic they shared still warmed their bodies.

For a while after he had gently pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, they just lay there, looking up at the starry night sky as the aftershocks of their orgasm rocked through both of them.

His eyes twinkled mischievously when he pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring down at her. With his left hand, he pushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her flushed face.

"So I guess… I should ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Had she had the energy, she would have smacked him in mock outrage. Leave it to Natsu to ruin the mood.

"Shut up." she giggled. Then:

"Of course, you idiot."

The corners of his lips pulled into a smile as he leaned down to kiss her again.

What they had shared right here on the ground had been so intense, so meaningful and all-encompassing, both of them felt the terms 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' were almost laughable. How could they come close to describe what they had? The times they had shared, the hardships they had endured, the things they felt for each other?

They were so much more than that.

They were each other's home.

"So, that means we can do this all the time now?"

Her cheeks were a crimson red, but she returned his grin nonetheless.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can."


	4. Day 4: Kinky-You can leave your scarf on

"Natsu, shouldn't we leave for the guild sometime soon?"

Lucy had stood up from her desk as he had entered her bedroom, and was now shooting him a questioning look - which quickly changed when she saw the one on his face as he eyed her up. It spoke of different plans.

"We can go later. It's not like we have to be there at a certain time or anything."

He grinned as she seemed to contemplate his suggestion, but he knew her well enough to know her mind was long made up.

With two big steps, he was in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him whimsically, but then stepped backwards.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe we should go on a job…"

He snorted. Lucy bugging _him_ to do a mission. She could have tried something more realistic. They could read in each others eyes that they both knew where this was heading. And both smirked.

When Natsu started to tug at one end of his scarf, she stopped him by putting a hand on his. Her eyes sparkled with indecency as she looked at him.

"You can leave the scarf on."

His eyes lit up with mischief at her words, but it seemed he had different plans, because he pulled it off anyway.

"I have a better idea."

Draping the scarf around her neck, he pulled her towards him with its help. The kiss that followed was deep and passionate, making Lucy's heart flutter in anticipation. When he pulled back, his eyes were burning with need.

He pushed her towards the bed, and she stumbled backwards. When she sank into the mattress, he already was hovering over her, making her move further towards the top end. She grinned as she moved backwards and had him follow right after, a predatory look in his eyes. Compliantly, she spread her legs so he could sit between them, but when he leaned forward, instead of giving her the kiss she expected, he pulled the scarf away from her throat and reached behind her.

For a moment, she got confused, but then her eyes grew wide as she felt him tie the long piece of fabric around her right wrist. Then he reached for her other arm and brought it together with the tied one behind her back. She swallowed, but let him go on. Heat spread across her face as excitement took a hold of her, and she had to admit she liked the wicked and naughty feeling it provoked. The scarf was tightly tied around both her wrists now, holding them together while he pushed her further back against the squiggled wood of her bed. There, he fixed what was left of the scarf around one of the posts, and with one final knot her upper body was rendered completely immobile.

The bed reeled when he tugged at his completed work, and she let out a shaky breath. The backrest was pushing into her skin, and she had pulled her legs back to either side of her body to accommodate the boy between them.

He finally pulled back, brushing his lips against her neck in the process, and she shivered all over. Somehow it felt like her senses had spiked, and she was hypersensitive to his touch, now that she was completely at his mercy; helpless.

His eyes found hers, a silent question in them. She did not have to answer.

A sly half-smile tugged at his lips, and then he took a good look at her predicament. It seemed he liked what he saw, because he licked his lips.

"You're all mine now." His voice was hoarse, and she shuddered. All his.

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

That was all he needed to start his conquest. With both his hands, he pulled up her shirt until it was at her throat. It would not come off any further, but then again it was all he needed. Wasting no time, he reached behind her again to unclasp her bra. It took him a moment, because there was little space left between her back and the bed's. When the piece of silk and lace loosened in his hands, he pulled it off and let it fall to the ground beside the bed. Pleased, he eyed his work. Lucy was breathing heavily, and the rise and fall of her naked chest seemed to have an almost hypnotizing effect on the pink haired boy in front of her. Had she not been so agitated, she would have grinned at his expression and the power she still held over him even now.

Now that her breasts were exposed, his attention was drawn lower. His hand pulled down the zipper on the side of her skirt with ease, and he slid it down her legs, to be discarded on the ground beside her bra.

It came to her attention that she was pretty much naked, while he was still wearing all his clothes - if you did not count the convenient accessory that was currently enchaining her. Not fair.

His hands were on her panties now, but she pressed her legs together until he looked up at her, impatience obvious in his eyes.

"What about you?" Damn, she sounded far more squeaky and needy than she had intended to. Still, her point stood. She nodded at his fully clothed body.

He chuckled darkly.

"I told you you were all mine. You don't have a say in the matter this time." His eyes sparkled. He was enjoying this. A lot.

"My clothes don't matter. I like to see _you_ naked. But… you can leave the scarf on."

She blushed even more when he repeated her earlier words. Why did this turn her on so much? He grinned mischievously as he pulled her last piece of clothing down her legs, and this time she let him.

She sat in front of him, exposed, while he let his eyes travel over her body hungrily. The shirt was starting to annoy him though. He reached forward again, and it was turned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Natsu!"

Her clamor was quickly stopped by his lips, and at the latest when his hand moved up her inner thigh had she forgotten all about the late piece of clothing.

"Damn, Lucy, you're so wet already."

He spoke against her lips as his fingers moved between her lower ones, and she gasped into his mouth, her eyes searching for his in this close proximity. He looked back down at her, keeping his lips inches from hers, but not closing the distance. She tried to move forward, but her movements were constricted by the scarf. He grinned when she pressed her nose further against his and tried to hold back the whimpering sounds leaving her mouth.

He stopped rubbing her clit and moved a little further down, sliding into her with his index and middle finger.

"Aaah."

This time, he swallowed the sounds by capturing her lips with his and tilting his head to the left. Their tongues battled for dominance as he moved his fingers in and out of her, and he could feel her tugging at her confinements.

When he pulled back for breath and slowed his hand, she started begging.

"Natsu, let me touch you. Please."

"Not today." He grinned when she puffed her cheeks at him. "You like this, don't you? Admit it."

He curled his fingers inside her, and she cried out.

"I- hnnhg - I do. Oh god, I do. Ahh! Again. Do that again!"

"Making claims now, are we?"

His voice was a challenge, but still, he obeyed and watched her arch her back into his touch as far as she could. God, she was beautiful. He wanted her so much.

Still continuing the movements of his fingers and widening her for what was to come, he started rubbing her clit again, drawing circles with his thumb. Her hips met his hand in a steady rhythm now, and she was moaning loudly.

"How does it feel?"

"W-what?" She seemed completely disoriented by now, and sweat was glistening on her skin. His own need was starting to drive him mad aswell.

"Me touching you. Not being able to touch me back. The feeling of that scarf around your wrists?"

He picked up his speed.

"Ohgod, Natsu, please! I- I…"

She trailed off.

"How does it feel?" he growled.

"Good! So good! Natsu, it feels _so good_. Now - please!"

"No."

She whimpered at his statement, desperate for release.

"Come for me, Lucy. Come for me and I will take you as many times as you want."

Her head rolled back as she moaned, and she clenched her teeth as desire shook her, bringing her hips up against his touch again and again. She was so close.

The fabric of his scarf was digging into her wrists now, and she reveled in the feeling. All his.

Her eyes rolled back slightly, and Natsu knew she was almost there. He would make her cry out his name.

He brought his head to her throat and started sucking on the sensitive spot right behind her ear. Eagerly, he pushed his body closer against hers, never slowing down the thrusting movements of his right hand. With his left, he reached up to her left breast and lightly pinched her hardened nipple.

"Ohgod. Ohgodohgod_ohgod_."

"Say my name."

He felt her stiffen, and then she came, hard.

"Natsuuu!"

A feeling of pride and accomplishment swept over him while she fell to pieces around him. He could not wait to bury himself inside her; his erection now becoming painfully urgent and demanding release. Hell, he would make her orgasm again and again, until both their bodies would break down from exhaustion.

His eyes moved to the scarf still binding her hands, and he grinned. She was all his.


	5. Day 5: Shy - In The Light Of Day

Lucy was woken by rays of sunlight caressing her skin. Keeping her eyes closed for a little while longer, she assessed her immediate surroundings. It was hot beneath the blanket, and she could feel an arm loosely draped across her waist. A blissful smile crept onto her features.

It had been the, what, sixth time they had slept together? She had a feeling that she would soon be unable to keep up the counting. A fuzzy warmth spread through her as the memories of the last night came flooding back in detail.

She wished she could stay in bed forever, but a look at the alarm clock beside her bed told her it was already past midday.

Carefully, she disattached his arm from her hips and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her bra lay on the ground, right beside where her feet were touching the wooden planks.

Still a little disoriented, she looked around in search for her shirt.

But it hadn't even made it to the bedroom, she remembered. Feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden, she eyed the sleeping boy on the other side of the bed. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and from time to time little satisfied snores erupted from his throat. Safe.

She got up and scurried over into the bathroom, stark naked.

After going to the toilet, washing her hands and splashing some refreshingly cold water onto her face, she grabbed her toothbrush.

Her reflection looked right back at her from the big bathroom mirror above the sink, and she decided she liked what she saw. Her curves were as well-formed as ever, her cheeks a light rosy red. She was happy, and one could see it in her eyes.

After a few more strokes, she bent down over the sink and spat, to keep the foam from dripping down her chin. The fresh feeling in her mouth was so nice, and she took a deep breath after rinsing it with water.

The door slipped open, and she froze.

Immediately, she realized what a view she must be giving him. The harrumphing behind her confirmed her assumption.

Reluctantly, she straightened her upper body.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Lucy's eyes dropped down automatically, traveling over his naked body and fixing themselves on his semi-erect penis. He was sheepishly ruffling a hand through his messy hair. She could feel heat flush her cheeks.

"Mornin', Lucy."

"G-good morning."

Eventhough he was just as naked as her, she felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Of course he had seen her naked many times, but it had always been either an accident or in the heat of their lovemaking. This felt different, standing in front of him so casually, the merciless light leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hands moved to cover her private parts.

He raised his brows, and made his way over to her. She swallowed as she followed his approach in the mirror, until he came to a halt right behind her, his warm and hard chest pressing against her back.

"Why're you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!"

A smirk spread across his face.

"Don't tell me you're embarassed, Lucy? Isn't it a little too late to be shy?" He cackled. "I mean, after what we've done yest-"

"I get it!"

His grin only widened. She might have been denying the heat on her face, but it was still there nonetheless. He pushed his face into her cheek, pressing a lazy kiss against her pinkened skin. Lucy felt her body vibrate as he hummed contently, and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

But then his face moved lower, hot breath fanning against her throat, and the vibration that travelled though her now was of an entirely different kind.

His kisses became open-mouthed and wet as he trailed them along her neckline, and she inhaled sharply. Now his hands ghosted over her breasts as they wandered further down, drawing circles on her belly.

The toothbrush clattered as she dropped it into the sink. Clutching at the white stone until she found some support, Lucy let out shaky, fast breaths. His face had disappeared behind her back, where he was trailing kisses along her spine, and his hands were dangerously close to the aching heat between her legs.

"N-Natsu..do you wanna…back..ahh..back to bed?"

His tongue was caressing the soft skin at the nape of her neck, but now he looked up, catching her eyes in the mirror.

"Nah." he murmured. "I want to see us."

Oh god. How could he say something so _erotic_ in such a simple manner? Her cheeks, which had already been flushed, turned a fiery red. The reflection of his eyes was still burning into her, and she watched it travel lower. Instinctively, she raised her arm to cover her crotch again, a wave of shyness washing over her.

He pulled her hand away. His breath fanned across her ear, and she could see his lips part in the mirror.

"Don't."

She shuddered. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched him grin as he brought his own hand to where hers had been. When his fingers parted her hot lips, she gasped quietly and leaned back against him, relaxing into his touch.

Soon, her moans were echoing from the bathroom walls.

She tried to keep her eyes away from the mirror, but was well aware that Natsu was staring at it unashamedly.

"Fuck, this is so hot."

Slick sounds filled the room as he moved his fingers in and out of her, more urgent with every thrust.

His erect cock was pressing hard against her now, and he moaned when he removed his fingers to slide it along her throbbing middle.

Her breath was coming out flat, and she locked eyes with herself. Her mouth was hanging open, cheeks ablaze, eyes clouded with lust. Seeing herself like this, and his same expression behind her, made all inhibition fall off her. He was right.

It was _hot_.

The hand that had been inside her mere seconds ago moved behind her back and she could feel him settling his throbbing erection at her entrance.

"Aaahh, Natsu!"

He had thrust into her with one single forceful jerk of his hips, and she cried out, bending further over the sink.

He filled her out so fully. Waves of lust were drowning her, and now she stared, grateful for the mirror as she watched his face, and the way his eyes fluttered shut.

His hands grabbed her hips, calloused fingers digging into soft skin. He began thrusting, deep and long motions, and she could only whimper, pushed against the cold stone of the sink. Her hands let go of the brim and settled further forwards, right beside the tab. Her reflection was so close now, and she could see him towering behind her, biting his lower lip. He opened his eyes again. What did he see? She watched how her breasts bounced with every one of his thrusts, and how her hair was starting to stick to her sweaty skin.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

They were looking at each other now, and Natsu snaked an arm around her middle, bringing himself closer to her body.

They continued until neither of them could take it anymore, and with a few last, hard thrusts he emptied himself inside her as she moaned his name.

He kept his head against the nape of her neck, his hot breath sending comforting shivers down her spine.

What had they just done?

Now that she was coming down from her high, Lucy felt the heat of embarassment come flooding back over her. This had been so _naughty_. And...she had loved it.

"N-natsu... I actually wanted to take a shower. You know, before.."

She felt his lips pull into a grin.

"You can take one now. With me."

Yes, she would definitely be unable to keep up the counting.


	6. Day 6: DomSub - Break me

Lucy Heartfilia was a naughty girl. She loved when Natsu did her against the wall, or tied her to the bed, or fucked her on the kitchen table. She loved when he made her beg for sweet release. But once in a while, she liked to take control herself. And right now was such a time.

She watched him from across the room as he sat on the couch, grumbling. His right arm rested on the armrest, bandaged and broken. He just couldn't help but overdo it, could he? Not that she'd mind. That character trait of his had bestowed some memorable hours upon her.

He must have heard her walking towards him, but only when she came to a halt in front of him did he quirk one eye open.

"Luuucy, I hate this. I can't do anything!"

"Maybe I know something to cheer you up."

"Eh?" Now she had his attention.

She watched how his eyes widened as she snugly placed one knee on either side of his body and sat down in his lap. She let her hand glide over his exposed chest and further down, until it came to a rest on his lower abs.

"Ohh, I see."

A lazy smile had ghosted over Natsu's mouth as he watched her, and now he licked his lips. Oh but she would wipe that smug grin off his face.

Before he could try and sit more upright, she pushed him deeper into the soft fabric of the couch.

"Wendy said you shouldn't move much for now, remember?"

The smile on her face was mischievous, and now he swallowed, sensing danger.

She pulled her hand back and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it open only far enough to expose the laced bra that covered her breasts. An action that once would have made her blush, but the days when she had been an insecure teenager were long gone. She knew what she wanted. And she would get it.

Slowly, she rolled her hips against his. When she felt him stir in his pants, she slightly cocked her head, looking down at him with a grin playing around her lips.

"Well that was easy."

She repeated the motion, and this time he released a shaky breath. He looked so vulnerable. Not able to resist his sweet face, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Hungrily, he covered her mouth with his, his tongue impatiently demanding entrance. Lucy complied, and more than once they had to pull apart, panting heavily.

He was hard against her now, and she pushed her hips down further.

Natsu was aching to lift his hand and pull her close again, but, remembering her earlier words, he chose it might be wiser to stay still for now. His cheeks were flushed as he stared up at her, lust clouding his eyes. She could tell he wanted her badly.

So she shifted to sit further towards his knees, revealing the bulge in his pants. With her index finger, she traced along his length, all the way to where it was highest.

"I've always wondered…" She pushed down, and he groaned, head rolling back. "…does it hurt to be this hard?"

"Ahgg… Lucy…"

He was squirming beneath her, and she loved it. The great Salamander, wincing like a helpless boy. Nobody could do this to him. Nobody but her.

While she would have loved to torture him a little longer, the heat pooling in her belly demanded otherwise. She watched him for a moment: the rise and fall of his chest, his left hand clutching one of the pillows, head rolled back, lips parted, brows furrowed. Her insides churned. Then she reached for his belt.

Willingly, he lifted his hips as she pulled his pants down to his knees. Her eyes immediately darted to his massive erection which had popped free, and she swallowed. Precum was alread oozing from its head. She felt her inner walls clenching, all too ready to take him in. But she would have to be patient, she told herself.

Almost reluctantly, she cast away her eyes and got up. Her blouse was on the floor within seconds, and next her panties had to go. She felt his eyes burning into her as she pulled them down her legs. Oh dear, she had soaked them all through.

They lay abandoned on the ground as she stepped over them. As she stood in front of Natsu, wearing nothing but her bra and skirt, she had to press her thighs together and bite her lip to try and calm the throbbing between her legs. It almost hurt now, not having him inside her.

"Lucy…"

His face was a thing of beauty. The blood in his cheeks made them a burning red, and his eyes lacked nothing in fire. He was looking up at her through thick lashes. He didn't need words for begging.

She knelt back down on the couch, but kept her pelvis in mid-air. He made a displeased sound and pushed his hips upwards, but she did not let him. Everything on her terms.

Slowly, very slowly, she lowered her body until she could feel his stiff cock beneath her. Then, she started rubbing herself against him, coating him in her juices.

"Fuck!"

His hips jerked up, and it took him a moment to control his movements. Lucy had started whimpering now, and he would certainly go crazy if she did not stop this.

"Lucy _please_. I- I-"

Finally, she listened. For a moment, she sat still, calming her ragged breathing. Their skin was slick where it touched, covered in their fluids. He almost sighed in relief when she reached down, grabbing his shaft firmly as she placed it at her entrance.

His eyes fluttered shut when she pressed his tip into her, but then she stopped.

"Look at me."

Their eyes locked, half-lidded and hazy. Only then did she start to slide down on him, gasping as he parted her flesh, inch by inch.

"Natsu."

His name was a plea and a promise, and he couldn't help but place his left hand on the small of her back, pushing her further into him, all the way down. She was moaning now, and picked up a steady rhythm right away.

Soon, he was meeting her thrusts as they moved together like they had never done anything else. Delighted, Lucy let her head fall back, rolling her hips to take him in as deeply as possible. She could feel that she was close already, which was probably a good thing considering the noises the boy beneath her was making.

She wanted him to touch her. She _wanted_ to feel his hands on her body.

"Touch me." she breathed. "Touch me, touch me, touch me."

Natsu decided that one hand alone was not enough. He moved it along her back and to her head, pulling her towards him until his lips met her neck. He trailed hot kisses along her collarbone and onto her breasts, all the while continuing his relentless thrusts, which she met just as eagerly. When he felt the lace of her bra, he let his tongue trail along the fabric until he could feel her hard nipple beneath it. He started sucking on it, and she cried out.

His fit hand, which had still been caressing her neck, moved lower now, giving her ass a tight squeeze.

"Ohh…ahhh.."

Lucy had lost all reason. She could only feel him moving inside her, reveling in their lovemaking as she leaned over him.

A wet spot grew on the thin fabric of her bra as Natsu continued sucking, and soon it was in his way. He pushed the annoying thing away with his mouth. He had to wriggle a little, but finally his lips engulfed her already damp nipple, and he hummed triumphantly. She cried out his name and bucked her hips, arching her back to allow him better access to her breast.

He had to stop then, focusing every fiber of his being on going on, just a little more, just a little…

She could feel his hot breath against her wet skin; ragged, fast breaths, again and again - and it was just too much.

He felt her tense, and then it was all over. As she clenched around him, he had to bite down on her breast to muffle his cries. He followed right after, holding her close as they shook, convulsing over and over and over.

When they finally came to a halt, she collapsed on top of him, heaving. Lightly, he kissed her on the shoulder, and then let his head fall back against the couch again, blissfully exhausted.

"Maybe I should break my arm more often."

She giggled, high on endorphins.

"Don't worry. Next time I'll use handcuffs."

He didn't have a problem with that idea. Not in the slightest. Then she sat back up and he let his eyes travel over her body. Her breasts were spilling over her disarrayed bra, both their skin was glistening where their bodies still connected, her hair was a mess and she was all sweaty - and so beautiful.

She must have seen similar things, because she raised her brows.

"You should probably take a shower."

Then, as if she'd only just remembered, she put a pensive finger on her lips.

"Ah, wait, you can't do that alone. Mind if I help?" She winked.

Damn, that woman. And the things she did to him.


	7. Day 7: Sexy - Oh Happy Days

So, this one is not as nsfw as my others, and more on the fun side. ;) There's also art! (Find the link on my profile, as with the others.)

_Prompt:_ Sexy _Title_: Oh Happy Days

* * *

><p>„Lucy, look what I found!"<p>

Lucy did not look. She had not looked when Natsu had burst into the flat 10 minutes ago, and she did not look now, while she ignored the weird scrambling noises and strained sounds that followed his statement.

Only when he pushed open the door from the kitchen to her bedroom and awaited her reaction in curious silence did she finally lift her head from the book she had been reading. Her face remained illegible, but if you looked closely you could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Natsu, what in all the worlds is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a Happy costume!" he declared proudly and struck a dashing pose. "Aye, Sir!"

Now Lucy had to cover her mouth with one hand to avoid small giggles from escaping her lips.

"I found it in a merchandise store! Happy will be so proud when I show him!"

"You came to me first though? To interrupt my reading marathon?"

He chose to ignore the mild irony in her tone and stalked towards her with a grin. "Exactly."

But when he was halfway through the room, he suddenly stopped. A thought seemed to have crossed his mind.

"I mean, I know that you can't resist my charms."

That made Lucy raise her head and then her brow, a challenge written over her face.

"Oh yeah?"

His grin was the only answer she got. It was devilish.

Which seemed a little out of place what with his attire. He was sporting a big, blue onesie after all. Long sleeves were covering his arms and ended in some big, fluffy paws that were strapped to his hands with a rubber band. There even was a fitting pair of paw-shoes for his feet. The zipper must be on the back, somewhere between the two tiny wings that peeked out from behind him, because she couldn't make it out anywhere on his white belly. At least he wasn't wearing a helmet. Just a hoodie with big cat ears. She grinned.

"And how will you go about that in this outfit?"

His grin widened, and then he proceeded to wriggle his eyebrows at her seductively.

"By stripping out of it."

Her chin dropped. He was going to strip? For her? While a blush had inevitably covered her cheeks, she actually had to admit that she liked the idea.

Her mind immediately started spinning fantasies. Natsu ripping his shirt of, a rose between his teeth and his hand gliding over his torso… Slow music playing in the background…

Then she remembered it was _Natsu_ she was thinking about. This was probably as far from reality as she could get.

Her fears were confirmed when she directed her attention back at him.

He dramatically had liberated his head from the hoodie, and was now trying to get rid of the remaining parts of the onesie - while dancing?! At least that's what she guessed the weird movements were supposed to be.

By the way he bent backwards intricately as he fumbled with the zipper, she knew this wasn't going to end well. And by the time he hit the ground, face forward, her hand was draped over her forehead in a gesture of silent disbelief. The corners of her mouth twitched yet again.

"Ouch."

He looked rather defeated when he came back up after a moment of deep struggle on the ground.

At least he had managed to actually open the zipper, and now he was peeling the sleeves off his muscular arms.

She couldn't help but stare. Really, who wouldn't? It seemed that he was sexiest when he was not trying to be, just by being himself. She smiled.

Then his attention reverted back to her.

"Maybe I'm not so good at this stripping thing after all."

A sheepish grin spread across his face. He was downright adorable.

And sexy. The only part of his body that was still sporting the costume were his legs. His upper body was entirely revealed, and as always, Lucy liked what she saw. The definition of his abs, the tanned and smooth skin, the pelvic muscles that led her gaze lower...

"You were right with one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"I really can't resist your charms."

She grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and he slowly returned the look as realization dawned on his face.

He took a big step in her direction, eager to get closer quickly. But then he almost tripped again, forgetting that his costume was rather restricting even now. The designers knew nothing of legroom, apparently. And the upper part got in the way too. So he had to scuttle over to her disgracefully.

She snorted, and by the time he reached her, tears were swimming in her eyes and she had to gasp for breath.

But he was close enough now. With a cry and a determined bent of his legs, he hurled himself at her.

They ended up a mess on the bed; legs tangled and faces only inches apart as they tried to calm their laughter. The costume, which had been hanging loosely from his hips moments ago, slid even further down.

Their eyes met.

"Maybe you're not so bad at this stripping thing after all."

"Yeah, I am."

"Yeah, you are."

"Still managed to get you into bed though."

They were both grinning when he closed the small distance between their faces.


	8. BonusDay:BreastsMuscle-HangingByAThread

So, this one was a collaboration with my friend on tumblr. I wrote this part, focusing on 'muscles', and she wrote the next one focusing on 'breasts'. Her name is forgottenwhispersxo and if you add this:  
>post101120176709/hanging-by-a-thread-2  
>behind her url, you'll find the second part to this ficlet!:)<p>

* * *

><p>The coppery ticket creased slightly in the young woman's hand as she clutched it tighter, filled to the brink with excitement.<p>

Beside her, a young boy was digging into his popcorn enthusiastically, and the smell filled her nostrils, making her wish she had bought some when she had had the chance.

Lucy Heartfilia was not one to spend her money mindlessly, especially not since she had taken up freelance writing. She needed every penny she earned. However, there was one thing, one tiny luxury, that she would not deny herself.

The circus.

Every year, she would find the time and money to visit this artistic spectacle when it came to her otherwise rather bland town, filling the streets with a hustle and bustle and excitement that only a big tent and the smell of straw and candy could provoke.

It wasn't just any circus, either. It was the Fairy Tail Circus. The one that had captivated her very soul with its imaginative stunts, daring shows and spectacular artists. And of the latter, there was one in particular that had captured her attention.

The Salamander.

Or so they called him. She didn't even know his real name.

From the first time she had laid eyes on him in the busy arena, all muscle and sweat and fire, her heart had given a leap and had not stopped fluttering since.

Now, too, her body and mind became more agitated by the second. The director, a little old man with a fierce yet gentle face, had announced the next act loudly. _His _act.

When the group took the stage. her eyes instinctively sought out his form. The five artists wasted no time and got straight to the performance, doing acrobatics that she couldn't have come up with in her wildest dreams.

In this flash of skin and blue and pink and black, all she could focus on was him. Her eyes found him everytime, without fail.

Everything about him lured her in. The concentrated look she sometimes caught when he turned his handsome face in her direction, the pink (or was it salmon?) colored hair, the tanned skin that stretched over his lean muscles… Oh, those muscles. They made her weak.

She watched intently as he bent his lean legs, and in the next moment he was whirling through the air in one - and two - and three somersaults, the last of which came to a halt when he landed on one of his partner's shoulders. There, he caught another acrobat, the taller of the two blue haired women, who in turn climbed on his shoulders before flic-flacing back onto the ground. A murmur of appreciation drifted through the big tent.

They continued their act, but she barely recognized much of it - her eyes were glued to his body. He had started sweating, and the bright spotlight shining onto him made it seem like he was glowing. The beads of sweat travelled along his body, dripping from his face and onto his chest, where they made their way through the crevices of his marble body. She found herself envying the droplets as they disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

If she could only reach forward and feel his blazing hot skin shiver as she pulled them down his hips, eliciting soft moans with every kiss she'd place on his sweaty skin. How would his voice sound as he called her name? _Sheesh, Lucy!_ The blonde blushed furiously as she caught herself so deep in naughty thought.

The second female performer was rolling herself off the front of that other tall guy's shoulders, the one with the long black hair tamed in a ponytail, and along his chest - really, their difference in size was so big it was almost ridiculous - as he held her legs in place, grabbing her securely until she reached the ground and he pulled her back to her feet in one swift motion.

She turned away from him and fixed her eyes on the Salamander, approaching him with an elegant sway of her hips.

The short, almost tiny woman came to a halt before him gracefully.

Strong, calloused hands moved to her hips. He hoisted her up into the air, where she bent and twisted until her head came to a rest on top of his, blue locks mixing with his salmon curls, their hands pressing together as she steadied herself.

Oh how she wanted to be that lucky woman. How she wanted his fingers digging into her hips, and the feel of his hair as she tangled her hands in it. He would spin her through the air before catching her in his strong arms as if she were a feather, and then…

Not for the first time in her life, Lucy was thankful for having been born a woman - no one could see her arousal. But she felt it. She felt it with every intake of her breath, with every little movement of her legs, with every heartbeat that spiked her pulse.

How was it possible that a man she had never even had the pleasure of admiring face to face, let lone talk to, could do those things to her?

Loud claps and cheers brought her back to reality.

They were at the ropes now, all five of them climbing them effortlessly. They made it look so easy, as if they were taking an afternoon stroll. She watched the flexing and stretching of his biceps as he pulled himself upwards, how the muscles in his belly rippled as he clenched and unclenched them, his whole body working to get him higher and higher. His pink hair was glowing in the limelight. Sweat was dripping down his chin.

Lucy swallowed hard.

Faintly, she observed the others, but they were just a shadow in the perception of her one-tracked mind. The small woman who had been balancing on his head not long ago was now again performing with the tall, almost intimidating man whose piercings reflected the bright light shining onto him. The other man with equally dark hair was holding the slender woman clad in a blue suit, her movements flowing as she hung onto his legs. But the only one she had eyes for was alone.

He was holding on to a single rope, and it looked like he was only hanging by a thread, so thin it could snap at any moment. Though his muscles were tense as he held himself up in the air, there was relaxation oozing off of him, as if he was not meters above the ground, unsecured and with everyone's eyes on him.

And then he let go.

Conscious thought slipped from her like his hand from the rope, and her heart stopped. But he didn't need hands. He caught himself halfway down by slinging the dangling rope around the calf of his right leg, tensing every muscle in his body as his fall came to an abrupt halt.

It was all part of his routine, yet it affected her every time, sending shivers down her spine and making her breath come out flat.

Mesmerized, she watched as he lifted his upper body. How was this even possible? His whole body was glistening in sweat, yet he managed to make the movement seem like nothing. He was all muscle. Every last bit of him was hard steel, smooth skin and _fire_. The way the light lit him up, it looked like flames were burning on his skin.

She could have watched him forever.

Lucy only resumed breathing when his feet had safely touched the ground again. His chest rose and fell erratically, his rosy hair sticking to his forehead. She wanted to brush it away with her fingertips.

Applause filled the arena, but she could only stare, her body suddenly refusing to obey her faltering mind. Her skin felt hot.

Beside her, the empty bag of popcorn fell to the ground as the young boy jumped up, pulling at his mother's sleave and excitedly roaring his admiration.

The man with the peculiar haircolour must have noticed, because his eyes fixed themselves on the child. He grinned.

Lucy's heart stopped.

She had never seen such a grin, so bright and true and proud, stretching from one ear to the other. It was addicting, contagious, and it made her insides melt. Her lips trembled as she exhaled.

And then he looked at her.

It was fleeting, a miniscule moment in time, but his eyes had graced her flushed face, locking with hers. Before she could even react, he had averted his gaze again, strolling confidently to a barrel at the outer ring of his stage.

Oh, this was her favourite part.

The two couples were continuing their performance above the audience's head, swinging and swirling, and a magical silence overcame the whole tent as the Salamander grabbed one of the long sticks peeking out from the barrel.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest when he lit the torch. His gaze had been so _intense_, like everything he seemed to do was. Whether it was a look he gave to everyone or if it had been reserved especially for her, she did not know. She didn't even allow herself to hope such a thing. Without a doubt, he enjoyed the attention of many women, and surely he would not deny them? He was an incredibly attractive man after all. Somehow, the thought didn't sit right with her. She didn't want him to be for all women.

He was _hers_. Her own little secret, her private performer, the thing she looked forward to the most when she laid eyes on a flyer or poster announcing the renewed arrival of the circus.

It was almost funny, that sudden feeling of jealousy. She had to reprimand herself, shaking her head firmly. _Lucy, you never even talked to him. He probably didn't even see you. He doesn't know you exist. It was a coincidence._ _Get a grip_.

After taking a deep breath, she finally allowed her eyes to return to him, standing there in the middle of the arena, flaming torch in his steady grip as he held it above his head.

Then he turned it around in his hand, letting its unlit end point at the ceiling while he lowered the fire, closer and closer to his mouth. A gasp went through the crowd in unison when his lips engulfed the angry flames.

Lucy held her breath with him, her eyes gliding along his jawline and his throat, where she imagined the fire must be burning. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and his chest rose. Unable to deny herself the pleasure of letting her eyes skim over his bare upper body, she let them travel lower, following a drop of sweat that made its way past his bellybutton. And along the v-shaped muscles that led into his pants. His stupid, exorbitantly loose pants that fit him so perfectly as they hung from his hips. Again, she felt the burning desire to rip them off and take him right there in the dust of the arena.

But then, he pulled the extinguished torch back out of his mouth, his wet lips releasing the stick and sucking in the refreshing, much-needed air.

His mouth would be soft and rough against hers, scorching her skin as he would kiss his way along her neck and to her collarbone.

Fire was dancing around him yet again. He was holding two burning torches now, and Lucy stared, like a moth drawn to the flame. And she would gladly burn.

Just then, as he swirled the torches around himself and brought one of them to his mouth, his eyes locked with hers yet again. Was she imagining things? Her heart beat furiously against the restraints of her chest, yet she could not avert her gaze. Neither did he. They looked at each other as his lips parted, and then his face was swallowed by the raging storm of flames that exploded in front of him, like a mighty dragon's roar.

Shivers were skittering down Lucy's spine, and her fingers gripped the edges of her seat as she leaned forward unconsciously.

When the flames cleared, the first thing she saw again was that grin. That dazzling, irresistible, joyful grin. And this time, it was directed at her. Her eyes widened as ardour gripped her, and finally she started clapping loudly, beaming at the young man.

The rest of his group had made their way back to the ground safely, and now they all bowed, accompanied by the loud cheers of the crowd. His head dove low, and for a second she found herself admiring his strong neck, and the fine pink fluff that travelled upwards its nape until it turned into the messy mane that was his hair.

When he came back up, his eyes found hers again immediately. This could be no accident. He was shamelessly _staring_ at her now, the hunger in his eyes reminding him of her own.

And then he lifted his arm, extending it until his index finger was pointing directly at - something behind her?

She turned her head in confusion, but found nothing of particular interest. Bewildered, she craned her neck a little more, and was only stopped when she felt a light tug at her elbow.

She blinked at the little boy sheepishly. He seemed shy, not daring to speak, but his tiny finger was pointing directly at her, and then he pointed his head back at the arena.

…oh.

Her? The Salamander was pointing at _her_.

When she found his eyes again, he was laughing, actually _laughing out loud_ at her oblivion. Her cheeks turned a flaming red, and she squinted her eyes at him.

But then he extended his hand again, offering it to her, and she suddenly knew that not a single thing in this world could have kept her on her little chair.


	9. Day 4: Kinky (the 2nd) - Both is good

_Hey, remember how I promised you an extra fic for the Love Fest? You didn't think I forgot about that, did you?_

_Well, because the amazingly talented phantombones and me decided to do a collab, but she was quite busy, I waited for her, and oh wow was it worth it. ;)_

_Find a link to her art on my profile!_

__You like dom!Natsu? Then this fic is for you. Oh, you also like dom!Lucy? Then this fic is also for you. Hehe.__

* * *

><p><strong>Both is good.<strong>

* * *

><p>A light breeze was gently playing with Lucy's hair as she approached the guild, ready for another day of adventure and madness. And her boyfriend. The latter went without saying, because she knew all too well that the aforementioned inevitably followed him wherever he went.<p>

It would be no different today, but not in ways she would have predicted.

Just when she was about to reach the door, she noticed a person in the corner of her eye, causing her steps to come to a halt. Curiously, she wondered who might be lurking in the shadows when it was such a nice and sunny day.

When she squinted her eyes, she could see a pair of muscular arms crossed over a broad chest, and there was no doubt who they belonged to. She would recognize them anywhere.

"Natsu? What are you doing out here?"

His eyes were dark, a barely restrained fire burning in them.

"I was waiting for you."

"And why out here?" She arched a brow, amusement in her tone.

Suddenly, his mood seemed to change and a boyish grin took hold of his features.

"I wanna show you something. Come on!"

He nodded towards the back of the guild, and without waiting for her, he dashed off.

"Jeez, that Natsu."

Albeit complaining, Lucy started to follow him. Of course she did. There would never come a day when she would not; it was a truth she had no difficulties admitting. Just as she knew he would do the same.

After rounding the second corner to the backside of the guild and entering into the little vegetable garden (that had dried out in the heat of summer), she looked around in confusion, wondering where her Dragon Slayer might have disappeared to.

She never got to explore the greenery any further, because all of a sudden she was pressed against the wall of the guild, a hungry mouth slanting over her lips.

"M-Mnatsu-" she tried to mumble against him, but he did not give her the opportunity to finish her sentence.

Suddenly she knew exactly what it was he wanted to show her. It was pressing hard against her thigh.

"Damn, Lucy." He breathed against her throat. "I couldn't think about anything else all day long."

Demandingly, he bit down on her soft skin and started sucking. Lucy squirmed beneath him, but he had her in his grip.

To her left, a big stack of firewood obstructed them from view almost completely, but if anyone were to round the corner from the other side of the guild, they'd have some explaining to do.

"Natsu, we can't-"

But he could.

His lips were on hers again, teeth tugging at her lower lip until he elicited a soft moan from the girl in his arms, spurring him further on. Grabbing her wrists, he moved back to her neck, continuing his administrations.

"All that's back here is firewood." he mumbled against her skin inbetween hot kisses. His voice turned to a whisper as he moved to her ear.

"And who needs a fire in august?"

Lucy surrendered. The corners of her lips pulled into a cheeky grin.

"I do." she said as she let her hand disappear between his legs to cup his growing erection. A little teasing wouldn't hurt, right? "I need fire_ all - the - time_."

As he ground his hips into her touch, his hands gripped her sides tightly.

"Lucy. Can you do something for me?"

"Y-yeah? Maybe?"

He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, a dangerous growl erupting from his chest.

"Not maybe. Listen. You won't make a sound. If you do so much as whimper, I'll –" He paused, thinking about his statement. Then his eyes started to sparkle mischievously. "I'll punish you. I waited so long for you to finally arrive, last thing I want is to get caught before I can finish this."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Finish? Y-you mean-"

Unable to complete her sentence, Lucy glared at him as he pressed her cheeks together firmly with his left hand. But she didn't glare for long, because his right roamed freely, and wasted no time to find its intended destination. Roughly, he pushed up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side.

Before Lucy could do so much as open her mouth, he had inserted a finger into her roughly, starting to rub her insides. She was so wet. Always ready for him. A second finger joined, and he rammed them into her repeatedly, his eyes not leaving her wide-eyed face.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you'll feel it with every step you take. For at least a week."

It proved hard to keep silent. But she had to try. Bending her upper body forwards, she tried to steady her already erratic breathing. The force with which his hand moved against her made her whole body shake everytime he slammed it against her core, pressing her into the wall.

He liked to take her roughly, and she loved it when he did, but this took things to yet another level. Never had he been so grim, so merciless and _desperate_. Desperate for her. It absolutely turned her on.

And those were only his fingers.

Her shirt started to stick to her sweaty skin as her chest rose and fell heavily, and a blissful smile ghosted over her face. It did not escape his attention.

He grinned devilishly as he lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of her, never interrupting the torture inflicted by his fingers. Most part of his head disappeared beneath her skirt; leaving her with only a few salmon curls to stare at. Through her panties, he started sucking on her clit, and the already damp fabric started dripping. Her hands pulled at his hair roughly, trying to somehow punish him for his torture, but he only reveled in the feeling. As did she.

His left hand tore at the fabric of her undies, and he yanked it to the side.

With his tongue, he found the little nub between her slick lips, and he flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. Her whole body clenched, and then he could feel her juices spill, coating his hand with her liquids.

He looked up to see her lips parting in a silent cry, but somehow she managed to hold in the sounds while her body shook in pleasure.

Now this hadn't taken long, he noted with a smirk as he wiped her cum off his upper lip.

"You love it when I take you like this, don't you? So naughty." His low voice was dark from arousal, and she just nodded, remembering his earlier order and not wanting to risk whatever punishment he had in mind. Then again, another part of her yearned for it. But not right now. Right now, she could only think about one thing.

Lucy wanted revenge.

She didn't care anymore if anybody might see. All she cared about was riding him until he came undone beneath her. The great Salamander, squirming and begging for mercy. Nothing made her feel more powerful.

And she knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Their eyes locked when she stared down at him, and he noticed her change in attitude.

"My turn." she purred as she dropped to her knees in front of his still crouching figure.

Only when her hand grabbed his scarf did he realize what she was doing, and he was too surprised to react. In the next moment, she had switched their position and slammed him against the wall.

"Ah, Lucy, that h-"

This time, it was her who pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up." Her smile was dangerous, and she inched closer. "You want me to _finish_ this, don't you?"

His back was leaning against the cold stone as she straddled him, rolling her hips against his. Her hands moved feverishly to unbuckle his belt. Letting his head fall back against the wall, he closed his eyes, waiting for her to continue. But her touch never came.

When he opened his eyes in confusion, he saw her swinging one leg over his body to move onto the ground beside him – only to wriggle out of her panties and sit back on top of him in the next instant, but with her back turned towards him. His jaw dropped as he realized the implications of her position.

And indeed, without wasting time, she reached right between his legs, sneaking into his open pants and firmly grabbing his ever-growing erection, guiding it closer to her wet lips. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and he twitched in her hands, the motion sending a shiver travelling down his spine.

The urge to whisper her name grew strong, but Natsu dared not to. He wouldn't put it past her to stop everything she was doing if he allowed so much as a grunt past his lips. She could be evil like that – he had witnessed it before.

And so he kept his lips pressed together firmly, controlling his breathing as she guided him closer and closer, until their bodies connected. She let him glide along her dripping folds, teasing him again and again, but never granting him entrance.

He bucked his hips, pushing them upwards demandingly. Only to have them pushed down roughly by her body weight. Her breathing was loud, and he realized this must be just as torturous for her. All this just to drive him crazy? Damn, what a vixen she was. He felt proud.

Then, without him seeing it coming, she suddenly brought her hips down hard, taking him in whole with one forceful motion. He could hear her gasp loudly as his cock parted her flesh, widening her tight entrance. His eyes were wide too, and he clenched his teeth until his jaw started shaking. Beads of sweat had started to accumulate on his forehead and were dripping off his nose.

She let her head roll back in delight as she desperately clenched her thighs and thrust her hips, impaling herself over and over.

It took all he had to not scream her name.

His hands grabbed her hips, but she smacked them away, so he had to resort to clawing at the ground, ripping out tufts of grass as he tried to not lose his mind.

When she switched up the rhythm and gyrated her hips at an agonizingly slow pace, the pressure in his abdomal muscles got too much, and his hips jerked upwards. He took her by surprise, and a loud moan escaped her lips. Lucy covered her mouth with one hand as she realized what she had done. They could be spotted if she was not careful. What a bad girl she was.

"You can punish me now." she panted.

His voice was drowsy, as if conscious thought was beginning to slip away from him. "What…?"

"Punish me!"

Punish her, huh? Natsu's mind started racing. He had not actually thought through his little threat, hoping it would come to him along the way in case she actually slipped up.

His eyes moved along her back and over her disarrayed skirt, until they came to a rest where his thick length disappeared into her.

The muscles in her butt contracted with each of her thrusts, and suddenly an idea flashed before his mind's eye.

She winced when he brought his hand down on her ass, the slapping sound echoing from the wall behind him. For a moment, he feared he might have overstepped a boundary.

But then she leaned forward, steadying herself with her hands on his sprawled out legs and bearing her backside at him.

"Again."

He complied.

The sound was louder than any they had made before, resounding through the little garden, but Lucy simply couldn't bring herself to care. Her skin stung where he slapped her again and again, every single time she pushed back down onto him, and she loved the burn. She loved it so much.

Natsu was right. She was so naughty.

Natsu stopped his punishment when he felt her skin burning beneath his palm, and instead grabbed a fistful of her blonde locks. He yanked her head back towards him. The strain against her scalp felt delicious, and she picked up a wild rhythm.

They were panting in desperation as they ground their hips against each other, their movements becoming more animalistic by the second.

Natsu couldn't manage to suppress his groans any longer, and his raised hand fell to his side. The other pushed flat against her lower stomach, clawing at her soft skin. Lust was consuming him whole, and he could only feel her movements on top of him, the way she frantically buried him inside her before releasing him again in such an erratic rhythm; the way she was wrapped so perfectly tight around him, the way she squeezed the air out of her lungs in desperation… He was so close. So, so close.

"Hnngggh. Lucy, I'll -"

Abruptly, she stopped.

"L-Lucy?"

"Say please."

"W-what."

She grinned as she pressed her hips further into his, ignoring the aching between her thighs. Her body screamed at her to continue, but she did not move. Natsu was reduced to a stuttering mess, and it was all because of her.

"I said. Beg for it."

For a moment, he hesitated, pondering his possibilities. He had always loved playing with fire.

"…no."

Natsu immediately knew he would come to regret his decision. In silent disdain, he watched how she lifted her hips, agonizingly slow, until she had released him entirely. His throbbing cock glistened with her juices. He glared at her back.

But then, her right hand left his sight as she brought it to her front, and his aggravation was forgotten. She moved it between her thighs, and her expert fingers soon elicited a soft moan from the blonde. Mesmerized, he listened as she pleasured herself, and his massive erection twitched beneath her. Finally, he caught sight of her fingers again as she moved them lower to insert one into herself. He growled dangerously low when slick sounds filled the air around them while she moved her finger in and out in a steady rhythm. He couldn't take it anymore.

One hand grabbed his cock, while the other snaked around her lower stomach to pull her back down, ready to claim her. But her hand was still in the way, and it didn't look like it was going anywhere. He could almost see her grinning when he bucked his hips.

Instead of giving him what he desired, she inserted a second finger, quietly gasping his name. That did the trick.

"Fuck! Please, Lucy. _Please_ let me fuck you."

In response, she removed her fingers with a _plop_, and he wasted no time to slam into her, pulling her hips down on his as he started ramming his dick as far into her as he could, over and over.

Her hand flew to her mouth.

Low whimpers escaped her as he pounded into her mercilessly, and she tried to hold them back by clutching the palm of her hand over her trembling lips. Tears had started pooling in her eyes, and now she could feel them roll down her cheeks. Her insides were sore from his relentless torture, but she wouldn't want him to stop for the world. She craved the sweet pain he filled her with; the lust accompanying it was able to drown it out easily. Reveling at his form, the way he was so thick and long, his curve perfectly reaching that one spot deep inside her every time he thrust his hips, she could feel something building inside her - something emerging from her very depths to drag her down with it. But Natsu kept lifting her up, carrying her along as they reached limitless heights. She felt like she was flying.

When he pulled her sweaty back close to his hard chest, her eyes rolled back slightly, body and mind surrendering, trusting him to bring her safely to their destination. Grabbing her wrist, he forced her hand from her mouth to replace it with his.

"Its okay." he rasped. "Let go."

Lucy reared up against him, her screams swallowed by his calloused hand as her own fingers searched for his hot skin desperately. Her toes curled, her body unable to keep in the waves of pleasure any longer.

She clutched his sides as her inner walls clenched and unclenched around his cock until he spilled his seed deep into her, filling up every crevice of her throbbing womanhood.

She bit down on his index finger as she rode out her orgasm, bliss spreading through every last part of her body and soul. His body responded in equal measure, and he bit down on her back as he moaned his release.

After their bodies and minds had calmed down, they just sat there, flabbergasted at what had happened – and realizing just what exactly they had done. And, more importantly, where.

"Lucy… that was… _amazing_."

Ecstasy rang in his voice, and while she had to agree, her mind did not have such an easy time accepting their situation. They needed to get out of here. However true it might be that rarely anyone ever visited the little garden, it was by sheer luck that nobody had discovered them. And she didn't want to strain her luck by falling asleep on Natsu while they were still naked and joined.

Still a little shaky, she lifted herself up and kneeled on the ground beside him, ignoring his dissatisfacted grunt. Quickly, she grabbed her panties that were dangling from one of the logs beside her head, and stood up to pull them back on. When she was done, she noticed he was still sitting where she had left him, legs parted and thighs glistening with both their cum. His eyes were glazed as he stared up at her, swallowing hard.

"I love you."

"W-what?! Natsu, this is not the time and place to say something like that to a girl!" She blushed.

"But it's true." He pouted. She couldn't help it – a small smile ghosted across her face, and her features softened.

"I know. And I love you too. But can we _please_ get out of here now? Before Mira's senses start tingling or something?"

Snorting, he put his belt back on and got up.

"Believe me, if they had been tingling, we wouldn't be here right now. Come on, let's go inside."

"N-now?! Like this?"

"Why not?"

Sometimes she simply couldn't believe him. The curiosity in his eyes was true and innocent. Was he even the same person who had fucked her senseless moments ago?

In disbelief, she rolled her eyes at him, starting to walk towards where they had come from without further comment.

Natsu was proven correct.

She could already feel his lingering presence with every single one of her steps. By the time they reached the stairs to the guild, she was blushing furiously. His earlier words still rang in her ears. _I'll fuck you so hard, you'll feel it with every step you take._ He had not been kidding. Lucy was sure she would be sore for ages.

"I _really_ can't go in there right now. I think- I think I'll go home."

One look at him told her that he had made up his mind. His eyelids looked heavy even to her, his hair was a mess and his shoulders sagged. He was just as done as her.

"I'm coming with you."

She couldn't help but grin triumphantly. It seemed she hadn't been the only one was blown away by their pretty much life-altering sex.

_Now_ who was the outdone one?

Both, she realized. Definitely both.

And both was good.


End file.
